This invention relates to an air pre-heater device, and more particularly to a heat exchanger mounted on a rotary dryer for pre-heating air to the dryer combustion chamber.
Heat exchangers of various types are well known in the art for recovering heat in various combustion processes, and for utilizing the recovered heat for various purposes, including pre-heating air or other fluid.